The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors, and in particular relates to electrical connectors having gender-neutral electrical contacts
Electrical connector assemblies include electrical connectors that can attach to provide signal connections between electronic devices. In particular, each electrical connector includes electrical signal contacts that are provided as male that receive complementary female contacts, or female contacts that are inserted into complementary male contacts. The gender-specific contacts can require specialized connectors that are configured to connect with a mating connector. Furthermore, the connectors need to be precisely aligned for connection.